ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Plumber Games/Chrono POV
This is Chrono's POV for The Plumber Games. This is currently the intro and reaping scenes. More will be added soon. PS italic's mean Chrono's thoughts. I woke up with a start. I had a dream about the reaping. What if I was picked? No, no one would choose someone like me. They would think it would be unfair for something so weak. Punch me and I'll blow up or something. And I have time rays. TIME FREAKING RAYS. "ITS UNFAIR!" I threw a vase. Then, Xander, wakes. "Chrowo?" Xander says. YOU ARE SUCH A DAMN IDIOT! CAN YOU GO ONE NIGHT WITHOUT SCARING YOUR BROTHER! "I'm sorry Xander, you can go back to sleep." I say softly. "But Chrowo, time is fwive wo'cwlock!" Damn it. Reaping. ''I started to sulk to the kitchen. I made myself Marmite on toast. Then I looked out the window. ''What the- A CHRONIAN? ''I decided not to look suspicious. I walked outside. The Chronian stared at me with cold eyes. "What are you doing?" "G-g-going to tend to the c-c-c-crops." I stutter. "I'm coming with you so you don't break any laws, or something worse." The Chronian said. By the time we got to the crops, I shoot a time ray to harvest the crops. "Is that nessesary?" "Well, here it is. We supply you crops quickly, so you should be grateful." "SHUT UP!" The Chronian shouts. A Citrakayah is watching all of this. "HEY! STOP DOING THAT TO MY FRIEND!" he says. Now, the Chronian is angry. He pins the Citrakayah to the wall, and chokes him, while using a time ray. The Citrakayah turns to dust. And I'm dreading that he'll do it to me. Luckily, I'm safe. But he questions me. "Did you know that scum?" "I don't know what he was getting at, sir." I say. "Well, then get down to the stage. Reaping." he says. I run down there. I see Xander and Dad. ''Mom? "Where's Mom?" I say. "she's out sick. she watching this right now." The anthem starts. "'74 years ago, the 12 districts of rebelled to try and win freedom, yet it failed. we now have the Plumber games to celebrate your rebellion, and make sure you do not try it again. Have fun, don't rebell, and happy Plumber Games!" ' "Oh, what joy!" I say sarcastically''. I hate the Capitol. I want to kill their races and watch them burn. Good luck with that. they have Celestialsapiens. You'll die.'' "And now, THE REAPING!" The Chronian who killed that Citrakayah is putting the bowls out. "But first, the others from different districts. Rocket, the Merlinisapien! Fahrenheit, the Pyronite!" The list goes on. There was a Sitka guy, A Citrakayah who seemed fun to cheer on. Maybe Solo, a Galvanic Mechamorph, who seemed strong. Weegee, An Appoplexian, and Buki, a Tetramand, would deem a good fight. "Now, for us!" He shuffles through the first bowl. "Bart, the Citrakayah!" Another Citrakayah. My gears slow down. Its silence. "CHRONO, THE CHRONOSAPIEN!" And thats when something worse happens. "No!" Xander screams, and shoots a time ray at the man who said my name. XANDER! And then, Xander is blown up by one bullet to the center. Guards grab me and take me to the train. Xander, WHY!? I want to fight back, but I would share the same fate. I'll die anyway during the games. I see Sitka and everyone else who was picked in my planet, plus the others. Maybe if I make friends, I'll be a lesser target. Next scenes: The Train, Parade, and interview scenes. Category:Characters